


Vilma Pushkin

by QueenKayKay



Category: Marvel MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKayKay/pseuds/QueenKayKay
Summary: As a part of Natasha Romanov's cohort this black woman stood out merely for her complexion. Assumed to be an orphan her mysterious origins will be revealed.





	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was electrified. The mysterious black angel of Russia was in their country interrupting the speech of the representative. As she stood on the balcony of the state building a slight blue shimmer waved around her body, like heat on summer pavement. But it was September and the cold air of Eastern Europe was thin. The representative was a slim unassuming man, looking like a librarian Vilma sneered at his shaking frame. She spoke in a stage whisper, "Are you frightened Dommu Vasily Pasternak? Wondering why I'm here. . .for you". Vilma hovered at the last two words, unconsciously as her anger rose. 

She turned to the village crowd, "I've heard that children have gone missing, so many precious ones have been lost. At first it was the teenagers, we were told they were running to the city, the capitol or to Moscow, then we found Silvena in the woods!" She shouted with outrage and the crowd roared with her at the mention of a cold case decades old. "No motherhood for Silvena, Marlena and Petrov's child who would have been 38 this year." She continued softening her voice, "only a girl of 18 when she died and we thought that was the worse our community would weather." Her voice rose in strength as she turned to face Dommu, "but the disappearances didn't stop did they Dommu? The children got younger and no one knew who or why" Vilma started to shimmer and a cold blue began to cover her body like an opaque bubble, she stage whispered as she raised one hand to shield the crowed, "But there were rumors, as there always were, right Dommu? The mailman who drank became an assistant, village head, and now look at you, at first it was just to win favors and then you needed them yourself the younger the better." As the crowd remained encased in a blue bubble that resembled glass, Vilma sent out a bolt of energy that temporarily paralyzed the other party officials and guards on the balcony as she grabbed Dommu using her mystic energy. 

He floated at eye level with Vilma, his legs kicking 4 ft off the ground. "Dommu,' she purred with a deadly smile, 'I deal in secrets and rumors, even your big sponsors cannot protect you from me. " With that two blue shards resembling triangles of glass shot through Dommu's thigh and stomach. His screams were not audible to the crowd but echoed through the village square into the woods. "Does it hurt Dommu? I hope so, I will let you feel the pain you caused these parents and their children" Vilma began to sink to the balcony floor even as Dommu was held aloft bleeding profusely from his leg and abdomen. She pushed him forward to the edge of the balcony. "They need to see you suffer, for they have suffered enough." 5 minutes had passed but Vilma needed to make sure Dommu died from his injuries. So she made sure to leave slivers of glass in his stomach and thighs just in case they tried to replace his blood loss. "Unfortunately I have somewhere to be or else I would watch them burn your body" Vilma let Dommu's body drop and the glass disappeared from his wounds. The crowd was released from the bubble and the chant was heard "Spasibo Moyin Kalbek" Vilma waved as she turned to jump off the balcony, the crowd gasped as she dived into a shimmering blue portal disappearing from view.


	2. Origins of the Black Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the upbringing and parallel life of *Vilma* (temp name until I can commit to something).

She was very dark skinned; not quite pure black as was common in Sudan or Chad but a deep hued brown, common to people of East Africa. Countries like Kenya, Somalia, Eritrea and Egypt. The Horn. How did a young East African girl, country of Origin unknown wind up in the hands of a Russian Orphanage in the 1990s? A chaotic time in the 1980s. 

****IN PROGRESS****


End file.
